Before Story - Twins
by Night of your Nightmares
Summary: A few memories of the past, told from 4 months old, 4 years old, 5 years old, six years old, 8, 9, 11, 13, 16, 17, and 18. It is mostly based off of Shugo Chara in their second life, where my actual story with them starts. But their species is mostly based on Vampire Knight which is why this is a Vampire Night story.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize it isn't a update that is really wanted but I wanted to make a side story to show some of the things that happened in their before life. You guys have only read glimpses of their past so I decided to do this.**

**Emma: Thankfully it is just like three different scenes for a year among a few years, so each chapter will have a different year/point of view.**

**Elizabeth: It starts at when we were babies! *claps* We were sooo adorable!**

**Emma: ... *stare***

**Disclaimer: I own my Oc's and thanfully everything else in this story, besides the pureblood vampire and all vampy stuff.**

* * *

- Age 4 months - Third Person P.O.V -

Marie Stream cooed at the small green-eyed baby girl in her arms and her husband dressed their other baby girl, one with blue eyes, in her day clothes. The little girls gurgled and gripped and grabbed at their parents hands.

"So adorable! Aren't they?" Marie asked Jacob and he nodded, a grin on his face, the little girls glanced at eachother, slightly confused by their parents behavior but quickly shook it off as they were brought into the kitchen.

Knocking on the door sounded and Suzanne Zel, Marie's sister smiled as the door was opened, her sister's eyes immediatly darting to the twins.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you had twins!" Suzanne exclaimed cheerfully and grabbed the baby her sister was holding, asking quickly "What's her name?" as she tickled the childs stomach. Marie rolled her eyes "Her name is Emma, her big sister is Elizabeth over there." she said good-naturedly and pointed over at Jacob, who waved back and began to feed Elizabeth her bottle once more. At this notion Suzanne's eyes brightened and she went into the kitchen and took the other bottle from Jacob and gave it to Emma, beaming at the baby.

- Age 4 Years (Birthday) - Elizabeth's P.O.V

I twirled in my blue dress, giggling as the maid of our house finished helping me with getting ready, my ocean blue eyes flickering back and forth and then I skipped out to the hallway and to Em's room. "Ewwa!" I called and saw her forest green eyes close to immediatly, "What Liz?" she asked and I grabbed her hand and started skipping down the stairs in bounds, "We're gwonna be wate!" I exclaimed cheerfully and she smiled. "I know Liz." Emma giggled back as we darted down the stairs with the expertese of a 8 year old, which we owed to our vampy skills.

- Age 4 Years - Marie's P.O.V

I walked with Emma and Elizabeth, who were starting to look so grown up, I couldn't believe they were close to five now, I wonder where the time went. We were walking to the park. Elizabeth pointed at the swing-set and I smiled at her. I nodded and she rushed to the swing-set.

"Elizabeth be careful" I reminded her and stiffened sligthly by the scent of other vampires, I started to walk closer to Elizabeth, whose head whipped to the side and then she darted back over here, screaming the way, "Mommy, Em!" I picked her up and glared at the vampires who stood in front of us.

"Don't touch my daughter." I said dangerously and glared at the pureblood in front of me. "No one touches Wiz!" Emma said indigantly and gripped onto the side of my shirt, staring at them. "Now, now Ms. Stream. It is so nice to meet your two daughters, and you know we only want to borrow her for a short while Marie." Marcus Montgomery said slyly, taking a step forward, "Well you cana leave then, you aren't touching either of them." I said blandly and heard Elizabeth growl lightly in my arms.

"Come on Marie, they're the first pair of vampire twins in thousands of years. It's not like we are going to hurt them." Marcus said and I narrowed my now fully red eyes. After a half hour the fighting was over and Marcus glared at me and turned away, then walked away with those who were still moving, saying only one last thing.

"I'll be back Ms. Stream, and I am sure my son would love to meet little Elizabeth when she's older." It was in such a sultry voice that I felt the ground rumble under me from my anger and quickly shook it off to tend to my daughters.

- Time Skip - Emma's P.O.V -

Mommy told us after that fight to stay away from men like that, especially Liz. She also told me to watch Lizzy, even though she was older, 'cause she was smaller, I smiled and promised her I would. It has been nearly a week since it and you can't even tell it happened at all anymore, it made Mommy happy for some reason. I guess she is happy that she could forget the whole ordeal now.

"Ewma!" Liz called and I smiled and looked at her, "Yes?" I asked and she pulled at my hand to which I followed her and we went to the library and she brought me to a stack of books. They looked like old books, big books. Books that we normally didn't like at all.

"These awe about vampiwes! Though only one has info about half-vamps like us, sadly none has info about vampy twins." She explained and I nodded and smiled at her and we opened a book and took turns reading it. It was really interesting-surprisingly-yet it was super different from our normals stories. It helped us learn quite a lot however.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! **

**Liz: Also, the aurthoress apologizes for any confusion.**

**Yes, yes I do. But anyway~ On to the next chapter!**

**Em: This Chapter will hold the end of age five, the day before our sixth birthday.**

**Liz: Also, a memory from age six, with more to come the next chapter.**

* * *

- Age 5 - Elizabeth's P.O.V - (9:00 p.m)

I woke up tiredly, then clambered out of bed, yawning as my little feet pattered against the floor, I don't know if it is a word or not... Hehe. Anyway, I went to go look for mommy and daddy because I didn't want to go back to sleep, I heard voices in Mommy's favorite living room and glanced in, but I didn't move forward. My body became frozen.

"You should just give us them quietly." Mr. Montgomery from months ago said as four vampires held Mommy and Daddy down, I couldn't even scream from how scared I felt at that moment, especially because Mr. Montgomery picked up a log of wood from the fire(While it was on fire) and threw it onto Mommy's chair. Mommy struggled more and growled at him.

"I would never let you touch them!" She screamed and I winced and took a small step back and looked at Twizzler, whom was growling under a end table, close to the door. Tears sprung in my eyes as I watched the fire overwhelm the chair and spread to the floor which made some of the vampires flee, others pulling mom with them, one braking Daddy's leg and I screamed at the horendous sound, making myself known and then I turned and ran, ignoring the smoke and yelling behind me.

"Get the little girl! Now!" Mr. Montgomery yelled and I glanced back quickly to see the fire spreading to the walls inside the room and Twizzler pacing right behind me, at my heels. I looked at the redish shepard and scented the air. "Emy!" I screamed and tried to locate her when I heard a big boom and slipped on the polished wood, I got up and I felt the heat of fire behind me and dared a look back to see the whole corridor filled with fire and the vampires gaining so I turned once again and raced down the hallway, screaming for Emma after I sent Twizzler away.

- Age 5 - Emma's P.O.V - (9:07 p.m)

I listened groggily as Lizzy's footsteps gradually became quieter and I turned on our bedroom light, the one Lizzy never turns on. I sit down on my bed and waited for her because I never like to go to sleep without my twin.

I waited for a few minutes by humming and singing silently to myself. I beamed at a stuffed animal as I imagined it and its friends clapping and cheering but that stopped in a flash as a loud scream fills the air and I wince and my eyes widen as a smoke smell fills the air and I dart out of the room. I ran toward the sound and then stopped as a loud bang filled the air and I watched as the north side of the mannor blew up and tears dripped down my eyes and I quickly wiped away at 'em and ran to find Lizzy.

"Emy!" I heard and changed my direction, "Lizzy!" I called back and we ran into eachother, but I didn't leave time for us to get our footing as I saw two vampires chasing after Lizzy, and I grabbed her hand and ran out of the house. Running because that was all we could do at the moment. We ran to the stables and Emma quickly grabbed the halter on Buttercup and connected the lead rope to it and put it on her. We then jumped on without a sadle and let her race away. We were then on are way to our family townhouse.

Anyway, we found the spare key and stayed in the house for a while taking refuge, Twizzler showing up a week after the fire and helping us get used to the fact that are parents were now dead.

- Age 6 - Emma's P.O.V -

Our supply of food at the town house was starting to run out and it has only been two months since that day and we have been here the whole time, except for that time the police of the town came to the door and boy was he surprised when me and Lizzy hugged him and cried, we were questioned through the night. Also ended up passing out on them, quite amusing we were told.

"Girls?" I heard Aunt Suzanne ask as she opened the door to the house and Lizzy bowled into her and hugged her waist, I smiled sadly and hugged are aunt as well, both of us starting to cry as our aunt had someone help pick us up and move us to a carriage, in which we were then off to her home.

* * *

**I know it isn't that long but I am really tired, I promis to make a longer one tomorrow! Sorry!**

**Liz + Em: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I apologize for the long wait... I was trying to go for updating daily but it didn't work out that way. But since I am visiting my dad with my family I have time to update since I do not have anything to do.**

**Liz + Em: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lyra: As well as E-chan's and E-san's horrible memories!**

**Liz: E-san? Who's E-san?**

**Jade: Emma**

**Liz: Oh...**

* * *

**Age 8 - Elizabeth's P.O.V - (August 29th, Afternoon)**

I walk through the halls of Aunt Suzanne's home, looking for something to do in the big house. Two years have passed since the fire and the funeral for mother and fire was... horrible. Em and I cried for hours and we wouldn't move away for hours. It was only when Emma passed out that we left.

"Ms. Elizabeth" I heard someone call and I looked up from my feet to see our sensei, our teacher. He teaches me and Emma history, etiquet(I think thats how you spell it... XP), and is helping us control our magic. It is quite fun, but not even he can figure out why I cannot control the all of my fire. Em's magic is ice, Aunt Suzanne thinks it funny.

"Yes?" I ask with a smile forming on my face as I skip over to him and he chuckled, "It is time for your next lesson." he said and I nodded and followed after him as he turned away and went down the hall. I watched my feet as we went by countless doors until we finally reached the room we use as a classroom and I proceed to glomp my sister, who just laughs. I beam at her and sit down, grinning madly and making my cheeks hurt. It was quite boring to listen to Mr. Anthony talk on and on, my twelve year old mind ignored him mostly and I just thought about how life has been so far.

"Liz! Lizzy!" I heard Emma yell in my ear and I blinked and looked at her, tilting my head in confusion as she just giggles, "Class time is over! Silly!" she said cheerfully and I widened my eyes, surprised. Emma then proceeded to pull me from the room while Mr. Anthony cleaned up the supplies, she pulled me all the way outside where she made me brush and feed buttercup with her. It was fun for the most part, but then we had to go inside to eat dinner. We both first raced to our room and changed though, because we got our previous dresses all dirty from helping with buttercup and the other horses, mostly buttercup though. I grabbed her hand as we neared the dining room and we smiled at eachother before entering the room and greeting Aunt Suzanne and her guests. We sat down next to eachother and stared at the food, however my throat started to feel dry so I grabbed the red blood in front of me and took some sips, my throat immediatly felt better, Emma did the same, though we didn't really wish to drink it. Then are horrendous life decided to start back up as the large doors were pushed open and a certain pureblood sychopath decided to show up, with a kid about me and Emma's age, and multiple vampires in tow.

"Hello Ms. Conalle, I'm looking for the twins." Mr. Montgomery stated as both Emma and I slowly shrank into our seats and stared in horror. Though Emma was mostly just watching Mr. Montgomery with a surprisingly high hatred for someone our age. I ignored it for the most part however and stared at the servants door, hoping I could try and get there with Emma. But alas such beings as us do not get ignored so easily. So as the few vampires who were among Aunt's guests stood up, we were spotted.

"Ah, there they are. The little half twins. Elizabeth, Emma, I do believe that you have grown since last time." Mr. Montgomery smirked and both me and Emma turned are heads in horror to look at him, eyes wide, "This is my son, I don't believe your parents have let you meet yet." he stated and the boy smiled at us. To tell the truth that scared me more than anything else. Emma then gripped my hand and we darted out, Emma freezing the door behind us as we ran. I felt tears rising in my eyes but quickly shook them away as we raced to go hide somewhere. We ended up once again on buttercup and racing through the newly fallen snow. The sounds of fighting behind us.

I gripped the sadle as we galloped and I dared a look behind us, though I wish I didn't because in the distance was two vampires with Mr. Montgomery. I gulped and looked back to what was in front of us, I gave Emma a small smile and she smiled back sadly. It was then that we heard a gunshot and we felt the ground beneath us and Buttercup gone. I looked up and shook snow from my face as I stood and looked in horror at the dead mare. Emma was horror stricken as well but I shook my teary self and pulled Emma with me and so again we ran, well trudged.

The snow was quite tall and we trudged quickly through the snow, our little legs carrying us through the deep whiteness as Mr. Montgomery was still behind us. But I couldn't tell how far, my senses are blocked from the cold. I look teary-eyed through the blurry snow and at shapes of houses in the distance.

"Hurry Liz! Their gaining on us!" Emma exclaims and I dare another glance back and they are infact catching up. I look around panicked as I grab her hand and race through the snow faster, hoping to reach the town. I don't deny that I was scared out of my mind, but I have hope, however little that hope is. I mistepped in my running though and my face quickly slams into the snow and Emma falls with me, I whimper and pull my head out of the snow. My vision is hazy once more and I push myself up onto my hands and knees, unaware of the vampires who are so close.

"Liz!" I hear my sister exclaim as I am pulled up and a cloth is pressed against my mouth and nose. I cannot help but breathe in though and the acrid scent of chlorofoam fills my nose in a few seconds as my struggling ends quickly and black fills my vision.

I opened my eyes groggily once I wake up and note my surroundings, which seem to be a dull room with not much in it, besides a closet and the bed, in the closet was a few dresses and I frowned at most of them but I liked the purple one with black accents so I wore it. After I got dressed I looked around some more and thought about where Emma might be, until some people who looked like doctors came in and I looked sceptically at them. They looked about ready to hurt me, so when two of them gripped my arms I did what my instinct told me too, I burned them in a firey inferno.

**Age 9 - Elizabeth's P.O.V - (September 3rd)**

I winced at the needles as the 'doctors' shoved them into my veins and took more blood samples. It has been a year in this hellhole, despite me not being treated that badly. I had these annual tests that they do every week, blood tests, agility, magic control, fitness. It was very tiring and usually... Very painful.

"Stop!" I cried as they continued to inject needles with colored liquids and take away needles with my blood as well, it was very painful and it made my vision blur with black dots. My throat was scratchy, probably not from my speaking though and more likely from the blood-lust that I rarely encounter. I winced at the noise around me and felt sudden heat as some of the people burned and I felt the room around me engulf itself in flames for a moment until it went away and all was left was charred people whom were vampires probably and the charred bed, as well as little 'ol me. I frowned at once again killing people but I was thankful for no more needles in my veins.

"My arms now feel like lead..." I mutter and push open the door which became unlocked because the handle and lock was burned off, and now a gooey glop of metal on the ground. I then blink at the people on both sides of the area and frown again, thinking about how annoying life is now. I glare at them as two of them 'escourt' me to a new room and I sit on the bed until my eyes slowly close and all thoughts fade, as I fall asleep.

I wake up and my voice burns with every gulp of air I take. I clamber off the bed and get into a new dress, my throat killing me.

"Em? Whe-" I cut myself off at the beggining when I remember I haven't seen her in a year, the though makes me frown. I hear the door open and a human comes in and gives me some water, I drink it quickly and gratefully but it hardly does anything. I hear thrumming in my head as my senses heighten and I hear the woman's blood rush in her veins and it seems very appetizing. But I am no murderer, at least I try my best not to be. So when she opens the door I rush pass her and follow a very faint scent of Emma. When I do find her and open the door I see some other 'doctors' trying to hurt her so I growl and light some of them up, not enough to kill them though.

"Don't touch her!" I scream at them and push others who I didn't light up away and I accidently bit a guy, whose blood washed into my mouth and I forced myself to swallow as I raised my head. My throat instantly felt much better and stopped burning, now a dull scratching. I helped Emma up from her position of being collapsed in a ball on the floor. I look back at the guy I bit I scratch him a bit until he finally passed out and I gripped Emma's hand as we ran out of the room and down multiple halls. I smile back at her and she beams as we run towards the scent of the outdoors, but what we find is less than pleasurable.

"Hello, I am afraid you cannot leave, father has forbidden it. Also, my name is John... Never got to formally introduce myself before." The boy from before, Mr. Montgomery's son says and I stared at him wide eyed as Emma's grip tightened and we both inched backwards a bit. I stared directly at him, his own gray eyes staring intently at me, not looking away for a second. So instead of keeping my eyes locked with his I looked away and for another escape route.

"Um... Nice to meet you and all but we got to go..." Emma said and started to back away as John smirked. I once again became scared shitless at it, I'm not sure why, its just when he smiles it make me scared... Not sure why. I looked behind us and saw some vampires so we looked down the other hall and saw more sadly, so we looked to are final and frankly only escape left... The window. So we jumped and I felt John's eyes stay trained on me as we raced away. Quite frankly, it scared me for days.

* * *

**That was the chappy~ **

**Liz: ...**

**Em: It was surprisingly quite long.**

**Thank you~ Hehe.**

**Liz: ...**

**What's wrong?**

**Liz: Such a sadisitc child... I bet that he grew up and kill his mother... Such a sadistic child... No wonder he is so creepy... I bet he never knew of the thing such as 'innocence'... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ...**

**Em: *stares***

**Well... It seems as though she has finally gone insane~ So please review! I will try and update my other stories again soon!**

**I topped over 2,000 words~ ^^**


End file.
